Fading Away
by IceMaidenOfLegend
Summary: She still wants to love him. Their promise is all that she holds onto. - (Legend of the Ancient Sword) 古劍奇譚 琴心劍魄今何在.


Fading Away

In the mortal world of the Jiānghú there is an eternal hope - those who die will re-incarnate. That is undisputed and widely known. It is the only comfort to heroes who sacrifice their happiness and love for others.

However, there are those who forego all hope of life. Fēng Qíngxuě is a notable example. Her future selves have fallen to extend the one life she already has.

_Of all, love is a great motivator…_

She is surrounded by the applause of the townsfolk. The sound is ethereal and gratuitous; to her ears it's muted. A sharp pain strikes her chest. Time is running out.

"I'm sorry," Qíngxuě says hurriedly. "I have to leave,"

That is enough to grant her reprieve. Her horse is brought to her and she wastes no time in fleeing. Their gratitude is a toxic cloud that spears her heart. She shouldn't be alive and he should be by her side. They were meant to be xiá together.

The wind races through her hair. The cold air fills her lungs and burns her throat but she won't stop. The horse whinnies with alarm. His legs ache with the forced speed. He isn't unused to such treatment. However, that does nothing to relieve the ache from his limbs.

"I won't let this time pass…" she huffed.

Her hand suddenly clutches her chest. A soft ache spreads through her body. Time has proven to be her enemy time and time again. Her extended life is ending and there is no further chance. She tentatively grips the stone that's hidden in the saddle's pouch.

It's an unfitting fate for Bǎilǐ Túsū. In her heart she knows that her opinion of him is biased but she doesn't care. She saw him suffer the corrupting influence of the sword and Ōuyáng's soul. She saw his kind heart and gentle soul.

His true state knows no sins.

The horse shrieks. He rears up and fights against the pull on his reins. Qíngxuě leaps from the saddle. A dark shape is on the horizon. The edges are hazy and blurred.

Qíngxuě pauses. "… You…"

* * *

"Ah!"

The birds chirp loudly as they race through the sky. The soft clouds drift across the sky. The quiet village is suddenly besieged with sound. The children race from one end to another with their arms stretched outwards.

Qíngxuě watches on from the doorway of her house. A sad smile covers her face. She has even less time remaining. Her mind feels burdened with all that she's experienced. The end is lingering just before her.

A hand tugs on her cloak. "Are you all right?"

She nods and kneels. "I'm fine. Why aren't you playing with your friends?"

He pouts. "I'm worried about you,"

Qíngxuě laughs; feigning relief. She still can't believe that her beloved Bǎilǐ Túsū's soul is in the boy. She can see his consciousness living behind his eyes. He can't remember their past and she doesn't know if he ever will.

She cups his face. "I have to go and speak with the village elder. You should go and play with your friends,"

He's right in front of her. She can touch him, speak to him and be with him. The loneliness won't fade away and time is vanishing too quickly. She isn't sure whether she'll ever see him grown again.

He nods. "Okay,"

She stands. "Don't go near the lake,"

He doesn't understand why she won't let him near the lake. He's lived by that law for as long as he remembers. She won't explain why she imposes that and he grudgingly obeys.

He races away; beaming with excitement. Qíngxuě flinches as a thought strikes her. Her eyes widen.

"Wait," he turns around. "Be good to your friends. Be good to everyone that you meet."

He nods and starts away again. His excitement fills the air.

Qíngxuě sighs. "Don't let him be hurt,"

Túsū's eagle screeches. The majestic bird takes flight at once and glides through the air. She hugs herself tightly.

"I can't be with you forever…"

* * *

The boy stares at the crystalline landscape. Having woken from his sleep he ventured to the lake. It was calling his name, drawing him in. The sight is spectacular. He can barely contain himself. He hardly even senses the eagle's presence.

Though, as delighted as he is, there is also an deep fear in his heart. Before him is a man trapped by the crystals. He isn't breathing or moving. It's an empty body that looks startlingly familiar. He hasn't seen anyone with a body like it though.

His clothes and the corpse's clothes are similar. He can't help but compare the strangeness with the arrival of Qíngxuě that afternoon. Her face and body had distorted in his vision. Her cloak was gone, her clothes were entirely different and so was her hair. He recognised her more in the other vision.

"Who…?"

His voice trails off. He _sounds_ different in this strange place below the lake.

**Author's Note: I love this game. I wish I could play but alas… Nevermind, I've seen some of the gameplay. I love this more than words can say. I'll be sure to make more fanfiction. Their love story is so wonderful! Ah, thank you for reading. I hope that you enjoyed this piece. I'm sorry if you're disappointed.**

**Part of the Revival Collection.**


End file.
